


Did it hurt?

by PunkFairyLights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkFairyLights/pseuds/PunkFairyLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just found this and i didn't want to delete it but i needed the room on my computer. its from like seventh grade. god its fucking terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it hurt?

Karkat was laying on Dave, sleepily watching one of his many various romcoms, when suddenly Dave shook his shoulder lightly.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?” Karkat muttered.

“Did it hurt?” Dave asked, a small grin on his face. Now Karkat may have been tired as fuck, but he’s not a complete idiot. He had watched some horrid, no way meets up to troll standers, human romcoms, and recognized the line. 

“LET ME FUCKING GUESS, WHEN I FELL FROM THAT HUMAN RELIGIOUS SHIT STAIN YOU CALL HEAVEN”

“No”

“THEN WHAT THEN?”

Dae grinned, “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”  
Karkat laid there silently for a moment, took a deep breath, and fell off the couch onto the floor.

“Dude are you-”

“YES, IT DID”

“What?”

“AS YOU CAN FUCKING SEE I JUST FELL FOR YOU, ASSHOLE. AND I’M TELLING YOU IT FUCKING HURT.” 

They both sat there silently for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fucking terrible im so sorry


End file.
